


King of the Moon

by moonrxder



Category: Star Stable
Genre: Game: Star Stable Online, Jorvik, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, how is he alive still???, i mean he's pandoric but still, pandoria - Freeform, possible spoilers??, that's rigth, the moon king is old af, this story takes us through a fuck ton of years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrxder/pseuds/moonrxder
Summary: Historians say they know every person that influenced history. Colombus, placed foot on a new continent, Galilei, discovered the Rings of Saturn, and so on…but, they tend to forget about a galliant being, a god per-say. A being that stands above all, who is everything and  both nothing. The one who tames the past and chases the future. The Migthy Moon King.The humble little story of The Moon King tells use the rise of the deity who helped sprout life alongside Aideen herself. Altough mostly forgotten nowdays in Modern Jorvik his story is still preserved by druids. And even though he is belived long-dead, dont belive what stories now say.The King is still there...
Kudos: 2





	1. ᛒᛁᚱᛏᚺ ᛟᚠ ᚨ ᚷᛟᛞ

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi!  
> Here's my atempt at expanding the prequel story of Star Stable Online.  
> The story focuses around the creation of the Druids and Soulrider Sisterhood. Most stuff is still very cloudy around Soul Riders and the Druids and I decided to have some fun with how has the story started!

ᛏᚺᛖ ᛗᛁᚷᛏᚺᚤ ᚴᛁᚾᚷ ᛟᚠ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛗᛟᛟᚾ ᛁᛋ ᛒᛟᚱᚾ.

ᛏᚺᛖ ᚲᚺᛁᛚᛞ ᛟᚠ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛒᛖᚨᚢᛏᚤ ᛗᛖᚱᛖᛞᛖᛚᚨᛚᚢᚾᛖ ᚹᛁᛚᛚ ᛏᚨᛗᛖ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛈᚨᛋᛏ ᚨᚾᛞ ᚲᚺᚨᛋᛖ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚠᚢᛏᚢᚱᛖ.

Historians say they know every person that influenced history. Colombus, placed foot on a new continent, Galilei, discovered the Rings of Saturn, and so on…but, they tend to forget about a galliant being, a god per-say. A being that stands above all, who is everything and both nothing. The one who tames the past and chases the future. _The Migthy Moon King._

…

…The air was eerie, almost uncomfortably quiet. It was always like that, but this day-figurativly speaking, time didn’t exist in this magenta hell-it was all a different feeling. Usuall it felt like nothing can harm the people, that everything was safe. But this day…this „time” it was different.  
Méredelalune, a beauty of the islands where time is none, one of the four daugthers of Pandora herself, was the mother of a god, a being worshipped by thousands of mortals, portrayed as a deity. Shielded by basalt walls is where the mother of a god gave birth. The young foal, bearing the Mark of the Moon on it’s forehead stood up on it’s scrawny, twig-like legs and his journey of wisdom and godhood began…

…

…At the start, no one suspected that this little being would eventually change history for both their and other nations’ people. Only Pandora, his grandmother knew only one thing.  
-„He’ll be a holy grace upon us.”-she used to say to the new mother.-„He’ll achive something great. Lead something great.”  
Méredelalune didn’t quite understand. Her mother always spoke in riddles that only could be uncovered as time flew. And oh, time flew so _slowy._

…

…-„Who are they Maman?”-asked the young man Roidelalune. Roidelalune. The name his mother had given him. Maman, was the name how he cooed to his mother.  
-„They are called Mantas, curious one. Like, the other creatures they’re our friends.”-answered the boy’s mother in here ever-loving, gentle voice.-„Once you have grown, you’ll be able to understand their little songs.”  
-„How do they sing Maman?”-came another question and thus another answer  
-„They sing in their own tounge little Roidelalune. Small, little voices that only sound beatiful of our people.”  
The young boy in his early years of his eternal godhood was oblivious to many. Pure, not worrying about the eternal life’s problems and difficulties. Ofcourse, he was still a growing man, he still got into figths, getting scolded by his elders. Enjoying childhood. Altough it may not last long, it was an oblivious and innocent milennia to live through…


	2. ᚨ ᚲᚺᛁᛚᛞ'ᛋ ᛈᛚᛖᚨᛋᚢᚱᛖᛋ

ᚨ ᚤᛟᚢᚾᚷ ᛒᛟᚤ ᚨᚺᛖᚨᛞ ᛟᚠ ᚷᛟᛞᚺᛟᛟᛞ ᚲᚨᚾ ᛋᛏᛁᛚᛚ ᛖᚾᛃᛟᚤ ᚨ ᚲᚺᛁᛚᛞ'ᛋ ᛈᛚᛖᚨᛋᚢᚱᛖ

…The migthy deity wasn’t always so migthy. Just like other children little Roidelalune enjoyed the pleasures of childhood like any other young man his age. Even though he was much smaller in both heigth and age than the other foals, he still tried to get along. He followed the older foals, pranced around them as they went onto their business. Mostly, the older ones weren’t very fond of little Roidelalune, but considering who his mother was they kept quiet and let him follow along…  
…  
…-„Why do we let him follow along?”-an older boy whispered to another.  
-„If we don’t then we are gonna get yelled at by his mother! And both of us don’t want that!”-said the other.  
-„But he’s wierd! Almost even creepy!”  
-„I know! But we have to deal with it!”  
The young god didn’t understand much. Most Pandoric people didn’t use the same laungage. They use a common tounge that every one of them use, however, Pandoria is large and many races and regions use different languages.  
-„Hey Roidelalune! Wanna see something cool?”-asked one of the older foals.  
-„Cool?”  
-„Yes, you dum-dum! Want to see it or not?”  
The word „cool” gets every young one intruiged. So did the little god…  
…  
…The little group of three wandered away from their people. Along the way the older foals snickered a few and little Roidelalune was excited. If someone snickers when seeing something cool that said thing must be really good rigth? When they arrive, they stood upon a larger basalt cliff. Down below a pit-like valley.  
-„You see the valley down below Roidelalune? We can go down there.”  
-„There are alot of interesting things down there. Wanna see ’em?”  
The young man nodded enthusiasticly. The older foals glanced at eachother and shared a snicker, after that, down they go…


	3. ᛋᛖᛖᚴᛖᚱ ᛟᚠ ᛏᚺᛖ ᛋᚺᚨᛞᛟᚹᛋ

ᛁᛏ ᛏᚨᚴᛖᛋ ᚾᛟ ᚠᛟᛟᛚ ᛏᚺᚨᛏ ᛏᚺᛁᛋ ᚹᚨᛋ ᚨ ᛏᚱᚨᛈ

ᛏᚺᛖ ᛋᛖᛖᚴᛖᚱ ᛟᚠ ᛋᚺᚨᛞᛟᚹᛋ ᛈᚱᛖᚤ ᛟᚾ ᚠᛖᚨᚱ ᚨᚾᛞ ᛏᚺᛖ ᚹᛖᚨᚴ

…It didn’t take no fool or mastermind to realize that this was a trap. The valley Roidelalune was tricked into was the home to menacing creatures called Shadow Seekers. Ruthfull, merciless creatures that prey on the weak and fear. Most, avoided their wastelands, not wainting any confrontations. In normal curcomstances, the older foals would’ve avoided this place, but…Roidelalune was a chatty oung boy. Always interested and curious about something. While for adults it was cute and adorable (since they found anything young cute and adorable), the younger generation tend to get easily annoyed by their younger fellows. And they tend to like toning their chatter down by various ways of mischief…

…

…-„In that cave Roidelalune. That’s the stuff”- said one of the boys, desperatly trying to hide a snicker.  
Being oblivious and adorably naive, little Roidelalune set foot – or hoof – into the cave. It was dark, the only source of ligth being the mark on his own forehead. It’s ligth was weakly glowing in a pink shade just like the mark itself. With each step, the young foal grew more and more uneasy, until he was outrigth anxious. Faint giggle and whisper, heard from behind made Roidelalune turn his head back towards the entrance. After seeing nothing, Roidelalune turned his little head back, only to be met by a pair of bloodshot, red eyes glaring back at him. Shaken, the boy stumbled back, falling onto his bum onto the cold basalt floor. Scrambling back up on his legs, hoot-footing out of the cave, the shadow beast quickly following along. As he miracolously got out of the cave, the older foals broke out in laugther as they watched him flee. A ruthless act as most would say. But their fun and games got cut short as a shadow covered their faces in mere seconds. As both boys looked up they saw Pandora herself, the most respected one of their kind, Roidelalune’s grandmother. The elder mare gave both boys a dissapointed scoff before she turned her head and with one migthy glare, she was able to make the Shadow Seeker flee back into it’s cave, shivering in fear…

…

-„You two are going back! And don’t think your piers won’t know about your actions!”- ordered the elder mare.  
-„Yes, Pandora…”- said in shame and unision both older foals before they turned around and – head hanging low, tails between their legs – walked back to the herd.  
The young god was panthing, shaken by what just happened.  
-„I knew trouble would happen if you stray away with them”  
-„I-I’m sorry Grand Maman! I-I d-didn’t know!” – tried to apolagise the young man.  
-„I’m not blaming you Roidelalune. You’re still little, you couldn’t have known. But you should be careful, be aware of what seems suspicious.”  
Now within the safe range of an adult, the little foal and his grandmother started making their way back to their herd.  
-„The rowdy life isn’t for you Roidelalune.” – said Pandora out of the blue  
-„But it seems fun! Isn’t what I’m supposed to have?”  
-„Well yes but- Roidelalune, see you have great potential even at such a young age. If you pursue this life all potential will nothing but dust.”  
-„Potential? Potential in what?” – this seemed to spark the young boy’s curiosity.  
-„The same thing your mother had when she was younger. Altough she did not make it far I belive and feel that you little Roidelalune, will change everything..”…


End file.
